


This old house (well, pub)

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeremy and James fulfil their dream and buy a pub together.  Now with wonderful Fanart from TheBloodyAwful!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This old house (well, pub)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TheBloodyAwful on Tumblr. 
> 
> I must admit I don't know much about pubs except my Auntie used to own one a few years back. 
> 
> Thanks to Rosanne for the beta!

* * *

 

It would be their idea of heaven. Yet they had always talked about buying a pub and running it together as a small joke between them. It would only stock the best beer and, frankly, they would drink most of it themselves. It would be the best pub in the world. In other words, it would be perfect. 

The more they talked about it, the more they thought to themselves that the idea could actually work. That maybe when Top Gear had ended they would actually go ahead with the idea and open the pub. It would be fully traditional and be the perfect atheistic place for the two of them. 

So after a few years, and the inevitable end to Top Gear came, the pub they had always dreamed about owning happened. 

* * *

Well....in a way. 

The place Jeremy had chosen to buy had been a small pub that hadn't been used in a few years, the owner had been trying to flog it for months and had become so desperate for buyers that he had been willing to sell the pub for cheep, and Jeremy had pounced on it almost straight away. 

He was regretting it now, however, as he walked up the path to the doorway of the pub with James on his heels. As they walked up to the building the signs of wear and tear became visible. He turned to look at James to see his reaction and he saw James looking at the building with a raised eyebrow. 

"How much did you pay for this exactly?" James asked as Jeremy fished in his pocket for the key. 

"Not a lot, the owner gave me a deal" Jeremy explained as he took the key and placed it into the lock. He turned to James and James couldn't help smiling at the childish glee that filled Jeremy's face. 

"It's ours, James. It's our pub!" Jeremy said excitedly as he turned the key in the lock and opened the door. 

The smile was wiped off of his face once he noticed the state of the inside. 

Peeling wallpaper, a bar half dismantled, tables and chairs with broken legs littered the room, a few electrical wires hung from the ceiling and holes in the wall complete with the light layer of dust over everything. It had a look of total abandonment. 

James took one look and sighed. 

Jeremy tried to make light "come on, it'll be a fun project for the two of us!" 

The look James gave him said otherwise. 

* * *

The two of them got stuck in to reinventing the place. It took a while for the pub to start resembling a pub again but the work was rewarding. As they went through their renovations, the two of them found themselves actually enjoying the work. A few arguments broke out once or twice (once because Jeremy wanted to hang a AK47 on the wall as a pub ornament) but they mostly agreed with all the decisions each other made (especially about the beer. The beer was paramount and James' choice was in Jeremy's opinion "the best beer in the world" which James concluded showed just how knowledgeable he was about beer) 

Pretty soon the pub was ready. 

The run down wreck had been turned into a traditional pub, the interior was made out of wood, with wooden beams and a oak bar. The floor was covered in a old threadbare carpet, to give it that feel of the pub being really old. The lighting was warm and a traditional jukebox had been placed in the corner. 

Jeremy and James surveyed their hard work and had to conclude that they had done well. 

The only problem is, they didn't technically want anyone else to share it. 

As they sat at the bar, sipping their beer and talking to each other, they became aware that they liked this, the idea of just having a pub to themselves. A place where they could just hang out together and not be bothered by the pressures of the world. They began to enjoy the solitude of it all and the relaxing atmosphere.

But it needed people for it to be truly complete. 

So, just a few months after completing the project, they licensed their pub and named it "The Sundance inn" 

It was a success. People flocked to this pub to come see the Top Gear blokes and to get served by them. The beer was good and the atmosphere crackled with the talk of people enjoying a quiet drink. Richard showed up sometimes to tease them behind the bar and they passed him free drinks in return. Life was pretty good at the pub and it was rewarding business. 

They couldn't actually believe that something they had dreamed of doing had actually come true. 

And it did indeed turn out to be the best pub...in the world. 

 


End file.
